gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bishop and the Crow
_________________________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End It was a fine summer evening, with the wind blowing gently against my hair. The waves were whispering off the rocky landscape of Ravens Cove. The air reeked of gunpowder and old fish. The sky looked a bright orange with the shrinking sunset. I stand there, pondering to myself, "How did I get here?". It all started those many weeks ago, when my father was approached by a man who was, at the time, the King of Switzerland, Tyler Crossbones. Tyler begged and pleaded my father to take the crown permanently. He never told my father why that was to be the outcome, just that it had to be. Being a kind man, my father accepted out of pity for the man who appeared to be in a sorry state of despair. I never learned of this man's intentions, or why he chose my father. A week had passed, and my father had already held a grand ball, many attended. All left content that they arrived to such a fine ball. Then Tyler turned up again, this time taking the title as Head of Military Operations, after my father's permissions. Unbeknownst to my father, a storm was brewing from within. Chapter 2: A Fire Inside Two days had passed since the man returned, and two days of briefing for my father had occured. According to my father, Tyler claimed that there was a betrayal by the previous King. The man told my father that he was forced to take the crown as King elect to save Switzerland from sinking. Another day had passed, and my father began to feel an ominous force advancing. An hour passes, and we begin to hear shouting. I went to investigate, and found a man trying to kill off our guards. I scream to the man to announce himself, and he responds that he is the former KIng of Switzerland. He tells me that he intends to return to his throne. I ran back into our safe room and locked the door. We hear a struggle at the door, and then silence. One of our guards yells for us that it's safe. We came out to find that the man who was there to kill my father, ran off badly wounded. The next day, my father recieves a post informing him of a rebellion forming. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. A maid answers it to find a man, well-built and dressed to impress. He announces himself as, Ice Heart. Ice Heart pulls out a pistol and shoots the maid. He aims the gun at my father, and is joined by an unknown female acomplice in the intended assassination. My father begins laughing at them, reminding them that no one in the Goldtimbers family is capable of dying. Ice Heart and his female cohort shrug off his reminder and commence fire on him. After a good seven bullets, they finish their trigger-clicking. The guards finally arrive to arrest Ice Heart and his female companion. A week later, word spreads of an escape by Ice Heart. Rumors begin to arise that the former Swiss King has partnered with Ice Heart, the Spanish and the Kwagarien Imperial Nomads to establish a large rebellion. My father recieves another post, this time from Johnathan Coalez, requesting that he hand over the crown of Switzerland and leave Swiss lands, and threatening full revolution as the punishment for rejection of request. King Matthew seized the chance to openly criticize Spain for attempting to take control of Switzerland in peace time. The rebels disbanded and were never heard from again. Chapter 3: Struggle with the Nomads A fortnight after the rebels disbanded, Matthew began to settle into his new job as King of the Swiss. He grew concerned, however, with the growing amount of military power in the British Government. My father noticed several members of the EITC High Command were becoming more and more mentally unstable for duty. My father's closest friend and English-Swiss Ambassador began to come under fire for supporting my father, who as one of the EITC High Command claimed, had stolen his crown from him. In response to all of this, Matthew demanded that King George come out of hiding and fix this mess at once. King George openly ignored that it was a mess he had to clean. My father, becoming furious at this, took matters into his own hand, and ordered the EITC to cease and desist or be exiled from their own lands. King George arrived at the meeting, and humorously exiled Matthew from England. Captain Kwagar Battousai of the Imperial Nomads descended on the meeting to kiss up to King George. George ignored Kwagar as a criminal and named him the new Head of Armed Forces. This created a massive firestorm between the Swiss, the English and the Imperial Nomads. The fight died down for an hour or so, until Nomads attempted to blockade my father's ship, the Golden Fury which was en route to Port Moriana off the coast of Bermuda. In the process of the blockade, a spanish conquistador sunk two of the Nomad ships which had been flying French colors. My father took the chance and darted the Golden Fury for the nearest port, Kingshead. The remaining Nomad ships gave chase. Once on KIngshead, my father hid under the dock bridge, overhearing the barking commands of the Nomad leader, Captain Kwagar, demanding that Matthew be found. The Nomads called on the support of the British and their allies for a full search. Kwagar went rounded up all his closest leads and threatened them to give away Matthew's location. The search army continued finding my father's location over a period of 2–3 hours, eventually settling with attempting to topple the Swiss government. The Nomads went for Commander Tyler Crossbones, hoping to bribe him into betraying my father. My father showed up and begun to berate the Nomads for causing chaos and disorder in their attempts to search for him. Kwagar continually threatened to kill Queen Grace unless Matthew finally gave in. My father, being the stubborn man he is, did not give up our beautiful country. The Nomads eventually grew tired of the exchange they had started between my father, and left. Guest Appearances Dear , Would you like to be in this story? Please request in the comments below and I'll add you to the roster. Guest Appearances *Tyler Crossbones *Ryan *Matthew O'malley *Grace Wildscarlett *Liam Shooter *The Good Captain Maxamillion *You, , could be in this if you asked! Guest Hopefuls These are people who I want to be in my story, but have yet to get approval from them. *Marc Cannonshot *Ishamel *Catin Kwagar *Noonrider *Admeral Qswas *Chris Swordbones *Ironfury *Rabid Rabbit *Stardust *Lawrence Helmbain *John Breasly *Samuel Harrington *Johnny Goldtimbers *Christopher Ironshot *Riverta Soulsteeler *Jason Blademorgan *Possibly Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories